Some automotive vehicle having seat assemblies with side impact airbags. The air bag is mounted to a seat back frame encased in a flexible sewn trim cover and a foam pad. Typically, the air bag must deploy through a sewn-seam in the trim cover or a weakened frangible area in the trim cover. It remains desirable to provide an improved trim cover design that facilitates deployment of the air bag through the trim cover.